


The Side of Dementors the Ministry Doesn't Want You to See

by SupremeBotDaddy



Series: A Collection of Things People Asked Me to Write And I Agreed Cuz Why Not [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dementors get some fucc, Dub con at first, Maybe fluff too, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Soulmates, addictive dementor cum, angst later on maybe, dementor cum has interesting properties, steven has to admit his soulmate is a dementor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: Steven works at Azkaban. That's right, that prison for wizards who have done Big Bad Things(tm). That place where the Dementors live. Where no happiness could possibly be found. Steven probably has the worst job there. He has to deal with the dementors during their heat; once a month for a full day. Ohh boy...





	The Side of Dementors the Ministry Doesn't Want You to See

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh the beautiful ideas you can get from Discord. This time I was encouraged!

Steven dreaded the day that was to greet him when he woke up in his bed on the basement floor of Azkaban. It was  _ that _ day. The day the dementors of Azkaban needed to be... He didn't dare finish the thought. He shuddered.  _ This _ is what his life had become. He lied to his parents every day in his letters home, saying that he was in Romania and chasing vampires away from villages. Thankfully his parents weren't too bright. Nor did they have the sense to decide to visit Azkaban. Steven thanked every higher power that could possibly exist that his parents never found out about his  _ real _ job. They would be so very disappointed in him. He didn’t need his  _ wife _ to know what he did for a living either. Steven wasn't entirely sure that 20 galleons an hour was worth having dementors climb on top of him, one after the next. But it was the only Ministry of Magic job that he had been able to land, and it put food on the table for his family so he didn't think to argue about it. He didn't need to know why the Ministry needed someone to... milk(?) the dementors. He didn't think to ask at the risk of losing his job or getting his pay cut. Steven was a simple man, who had a simple upbringing and was raised by simple parents. He was a half-blood wizard, but he mostly grew up in the wizarding world. Steven still didn’t know  _ how _ he had landed this job, but he regretted it every time those dementors went into heat.

Steven rose from bed and ran a hand through his bedhead, sighing. It was time for him to get ready for a tiring day full of discomfort. At least this day only happened once a month, he thought, but that device is still uncomfortable. Steven was never able to sit properly after a day of using the device to catch the dementors' ejaculate, as it was to be secured inside his arse for the duration of the... mating. What made the experience even more unpleasant was the fact he had to take it doggy style, his knees and elbows digging into the cold concrete floor. He wasn't allowed to have padding of any kind for his limbs, lest the white fabric scare the dementors away for some reason. Steven didn't understand. He sighed as he got ready for work, showering and carefully stretching out his anus to accommodate the semen collector. The thing was simple; just a cylinder that was big enough to fit a dementor dick. Steven was uncertain at how the device worked, but it helped him get paid without being subjected to the effects of dementor semen. He had been warned thoroughly about how dementor ejaculate could be highly addictive if it ever came into contact with his skin.

He attempted to smooth out his untameable brown hair as he stared into the bathroom mirror, but to no avail. Why he was even trying, he assumed, was reflex. He didn’t need to be presentable for this day. The dementors didn’t care how he looked. He only needed to  _ really _ dress up whenever he floo’d to visit his wife, and all she would do is nag him about why he looked like such a mess. Steven bit his lip. He supposed he wasn’t the best looking. He didn’t particularly like the splash of freckles across his nose. He didn’t like how when he blushed, his entire face and the tips of his ears would turn red. Steven sighed and looked away from the mirror. He didn’t need to dwell on his insecurities like that. He had a job to do. He came out of the bathroom and grabbed a simple black robe to cover himself up before exiting his room. The hallway was cold and dimly lit, the gray stone walls adding a feeling of foreboding that Steven never got used to. He shivered and pulled the robe tighter around himself as he walked down the corridor. In what felt like eternity, he reached the door that led to the beginning of his day. He took a deep breath to steel himself. He was doing this for his family, and for Carl.


End file.
